Alone time with Aces and Eights
by SweetMoxleyMistress
Summary: Ashley and Megan get lost in the parking deck and end up finding the Aces and Eights. What happens when Anderson and Devon make a bet about Megan?..and What happens when Ashley ends up in the hands of the President of Aces and Eights? I do not own any members of Aces but i have rights to my OC's


_**I don't own any of the members of Aces and Eights**_

_**this was written for a friend..**_

We both look at each other, we have walked the parking deck for about an 45 mins. Almost got hit twice..now and we have no idea where our car is..And the stupid security wouldn't help us out..

"I don't remember Megs" I told her..All she did was laugh..

"Lets just go inside and try to talk to security again.."She finally managed to get out..

We walked out of the building and back over to the arena. We saw a group of guys standing outside and they noticed us right away..

"Great..this isn't gonna end well.." She mumbled..We noticed one of the guys walking over and once he got close we realized it was TNA wrestler Devon.(someone my bestie has a huge crush on).

"Ladies you look lost?" He said amused..

"Not lost more like well yea kinda lost" I answered.

"Whats the problem?" He asked..

"We forgot where we parked.." She said shyly..

Now..lemme tell you my best friend is NOT shy..The only time she is, is when she's around someone she wants…like sexually wants…

"Hmm did you go to security" He asked.

"Yes we did, but they were more interested in staring at our chests then helping…*shivers* creepers" she answered.

He looked at me and I just nodded..

"They were gross.." I added…

"Well why don't your girls come hang out for a little then later we will help you find it but you're not gonna find it with all these people leaving." He told us…

"Hes right Meg.."I told him..

"Yea I mean are you sure you don't mind?" She asked him.

"Trust me..Its fine..We would looove the company now…may I know your names?" He said..

"Im Megan, and this is Ashley" she said sweetly..

"Well its nice to meet both of you, Now how about we go back over to the boys" He smiled..

We both nodded..We followed him back over to where the boys were standing..

"Fellas..these two beauties are Megan and Ashley, they are going to spend some time with us for a while" He announced..

I looked over at Megan and she just hooked her arm with mine…

"Ladies, is everything ok?" Anderson asked watching Megans every move..

"Of course" She answered flashing a smile.

"It would be better if we could find our car" I said..

"Don't worry we will help ya out once the traffic dies down, but until that happens how about we go back inside." Bully said.. I looked over to him and he gave me an interesting look that I had no idea how to take.

"Lead the way" I heard Megan say..

He walked over and looked both of us up and down and walked inside..I looked at Megan and she covered her mouth trying not to laugh. I elbowed her and she just looked at me..I think both of us were kinda still in shock that we were going to be spending time with the Aces and Eights.

He held open the door and let us go passed him, I turned to see Devon say something to Bully and a smile come across his face..He looked over at us and nodded…

Devon walked over and wrapped his arms around both of us and led us to their clubhouse.

"You both are legal right" He asked..

"Yea.." I answered…

"How old do you think we are?" Megan asked amused.

He looked at her and smirked "Age is just a number baby doll" He said to her.

I laughed as she blushed..

"Soo how did you beauties enjoy the show" Anderson asked..

"It was ok" I said looking over at him..

"And why is that?" Bully said behind me making me jump..

"Because you got your ass kicked by Sabin" I said looking at him.

"Oh Snap Pres.." Wes laughed..

Bully came over and bent down so we were nose to nose..

"Do you know who I (I put my fingers up to his Mouth) Yes I know who you are and I know there's no good excuse for you to have lost" I said..Devon and the boys started laughing.

Bully squinted his eyes and smirked under my fingers. I pulled my hand away and he just shook his head…

"Fair enough You're not intimidated by me are you baby girl?" He asked.

I shook my head no..

He just smirked..

We all sat and joked around for a while…I was sitting with Garett on the couch watching Devon and Anderson sweet talk Megan..

"haha they don't know what they are getting into" I said to him.

"Oh I think they do.." Garett said. I laughed and Bully came over and stood in front of me..

"Can I help you" I said looking up at him.

"You're in my seat" He said..

"Oh really? I questioned..

"You know something princess..Ur testing Ur luck" he said..

"You want me to move? Make me.." I said crossing my arms..Garett laughed and Bully shot him a look and Garett bust out laughing harder…I smirked and looked up at him..

He bent down and smirked back..He scooped me up and I laughed..

"Put me down!" I yelled..Megan looked over and laughed..

Bully sat down with me on his lap..

"Rude! Hahaha Are you better now?" I said looking at him..

"Much" He said..

"He just wanted to touch you" Anderson yelled from across the clubhouse..

"Shut ya face VP! Or I swear to god!" Bully yelled back…

I looked over at Megan and saw Devon lean down and whisper something to her..She blushed and laughed..

A couple hours later and a few beers later both of us had a nice buzz going and the boys had us laughing…

"How about we take this back to the hotel before they kick us out" Devon said..

I looked at Bully who had his head leaning back against the sofa..For a second I thought he was sleeping..Megan came over to where I was and we looked down at him…

I went to move but his arms shot around my waist. He opened his eyes and just shook his head looking at me..

"No what?" I asked..

"Your not goin anywhere" He said..

I sighed "Devon wants to go back to the hotel along with everyone else.." He sighed

"Fine..but once we get there I have plans for you" he whispered so only I heard him..He let go of my waist and I moved to get up, in the process I might have intentionally moved wrong causing Bully to moan quietly…I looked back and smiled innocently..

"Your gonna get it princessa keep it up" He growled..

I leaned back next to him…

"Only it ifs from you Bully" I whispered..

I felt him grip my waist and grind his hips against my ass..I bit my lip and grabbed his hands…

I got up and pulled him up..

Megan's POV..

"Are you two gonna follow us?" Anderson asked.

"I guess I mean im not quite sure where we are going.." I told him..

"How about Miss Ashley rides with Bully since I know he wont let her outta his site and we ride with you" Devon said..

I looked at him and bit my lip..I saw Ash come out with Bully and he had this lustful look in his eyes..

"Bully are you and Miss Ashley gonna follow us after we find their car?" Devon yelled..

"Do ya wanna ride with me?" Bully asked her..

She looked up at him and then over at me and all I did was nod…She looked back at him and nodded…

"Yea we will stop and get some stuff then head to the hotel" He said grabbing her hand and pulling her over to his SUV we followed and got in…We went up the parking garage and after about 10 mins we found the car..Devon, Anderson and I all got out and Ash hopped in the front..

"See you at the hotel" She said..I nodded and watched Bully drive off with her…I felt a hand on my back and I turned to see Devon..

"Don't worry mama she's safe with him…Well at least still they get back to the hotel" He said..

Anderson laughed and looked at my car…

"Wow…Nice car girl" he said..

"Thanks…You maybe wanna drive?" I asked him

He looked at me in disbelief…and nodded..I laughed and tossed him the keys..

Devon opened the back door and just looked at me…I smirked and got in the back with him…Anderson got in the front and started the car and gave out a moan…a very whorish moan..

"Do you have any idea hot sexy this car is..and knowing that you drive it…makes me even harder.." He said…

I bit my lip and Devon just shook his head…He pulled out and left the garage..I felt Devons hand on my thigh and I looked up at him…He looked down at my skirt and licked his lips…I figured why the hell not…I opened my legs a lil further and he looked at me and bit his lip…

"Anderson I think we are gonna have our hands full with this one" He said..

"Hmm I think shes gonna like it tho boss" Anderson answered..He looked back in the mirror and I just shook my head..Devons hand slipped further back and I didn't know how far he was gonna take this but I wasn't about to stop him…

"What do u think Kenny, You wanna hear what shes like before we have our fun with her?" D asked..

Ken nodded and D slipped his hand over top of my core and massaged me..I shifted in my seat and looked up at him…He smirked and leaned closer…

"Don't hold it in baby doll..Let Kenny hear you..Let him hear what you sound like" he said…He pushed aside the fabric and slipped his fingers deep in me..

"Jesus baby your wet…" Devon moaned..

I moaned as he worked his magic..I managed to look up and saw Kenny watching in the Mirror…

"Holy shit Megan you look so hot.." Ken said…Devon kept going getting more rough I squirmed under him and rolled my hips against his hand…

"U like that don't ya baby, You like ken watching…Don't worry when we get back to the hotel you will get your fill of both of us" He said pulling his hand away right before I reached my breaking point…

I looked at him and he just licked his lips…I took a deep breath and composed my self..

I leaned forward and leaned against the seat..

"Did you like seeing that Kenny? Did you like seeing Devon making me moan? " I asked..He nodded He reached back and grabbed my hand and slipped it down his pants, He was rock hard. I slipped its under his boxers and jacked him off making him moan..I felt Devon slip his hands under my top and under my bra..I gasped and gripped Kenny a little harder making him throw his head back and moan…

"Thank god we are here" he said parking in the lot..I pulled my hand back and Devon pulled his hands back..I sighed and got out of the car…Ashley and Bully were already here…

I grabbed Ashleys overnight back and mine (we were actually staying at a hotel cuz of the show) and we walked in through the lobby…I felt Anderson wrap his arm around my shoulder and I looked up at him and he just smirked..

We got up to the room and I walked in to see that they were in connecting rooms with Bully…We walked over to see Ash sitting on the couch with a glass of wine..

"Getting my bestie drunk Bully?" I asked..

Ashley looked over and smiled..Bully looked over and took in the scene and just laughed..

Both Devon and Anderson were sportin hard ons..

"Damn Girlie…I knew u had skills but jesus" Ash laughed..

"What can I say…I have the magic touch" I told her..I walked over and she handed me a shot

"Heres to tonight" She said..We all clinked our shots and took it…She smiled and looked over at Bully..He was watchin her every move..I knew he was lusting over my bestie…

"I brought your overnight bag..figured you were gonna need it" I said winking at her as I made myself a drink at the bar..

"Thanks lovely" She said..I sat down next to her and the guys were wrapped up in their conversation..

"You ok?" I asked..She nodded and took a sip of her wine.."Are you?" She asked me..I nodded..

I leaned my head on her shoulder and watched the guys laugh..I knew tonight was going to be anything other than normal..

"Did he make a move on you" I whispered to her…She smiled and nodded..

"Not exactly what I expected from the big tough ass" She said I bust out laughing and the boys looked over..

"Whats so funny Megan?" Devon asked..

"Nothing" I said sweetly..Bully looked at Ash and she just blew him a kiss and he blushed and came over to where we were sitting..

"I think you had enough princessa.." He said..

"Take this glass and you sir will be in serious trouble" She threatened…She held her glass like it was a precious baby…

"I learned the hard way on that..I tried taking her wine the one night and she bit me" I told him…

"Kinky" Ken yelled…I looked at him and nodded..he bit his lip and shook his head..

Ash started laughing and pulled Bully down on the couch next to her..I picked my head up and she moved and sat on his lap..

"Don't you think you should catch up" She whispered to him..

He looked at her and she kissed his cheek..

"And if im not mistaken you're the one that keeps giving me the wine..You bought me 3 bottles" she said.

"BULLY!" I laughed..

"What?! She was just so damn tempting in the store bent over wiggling her ass" he said biting his lip…

"Oh jesus" I sighed..

She giggled and nodded..

"I cant help that I have a nice ass just like Megan does Right boys" she said looking at Devon and Anderson who spit their beers out..Alll of us started laughing..

"She does" Anderson admitted..D just nodded in agreement…They came over and Devon picked me up and sat down with me on his lap..

"Dance Anderson" I teased..

"Nope" He answered…

"Pweese" I pouted..

"Awww don't make her pout" Ash called..

"Don't egg this on..I don't want to see him dance" Bully whispered to her…She just turned and looked at him..She touched his face and he just sighed…

"Someones fallin for the bestie" I sang to him..poking his cheek..He swatted my hand away as Ash and Devon laughed..

"Hush up you" he said back to me…

Anderson walked over to the TV and turned it on..The boys had a DVD player hooked up so he turned on turned on a horror flick..He came over and sat next to me and Devon while Ash and Bully moved to the love seat next to us..

(Ashley's POV)

Anderson turned on the movie and we moved so he could sit next to D and Megan…I knew something had to have happened the in car..But I wasn't gonna question her now. We got comfy on the loveseat and I wrapped my arms around Bully and he covered us with a blanket..I knew both of us were pretty tipsy….but the more reason to cuddle right?

I heard giggling and just looked over and saw them laughing at us..

"What is so funny?" I asked

"You're the first girls hes ever "cuddled" with.." Devon laughed..

"Shut ya mouth" Bully said..He moved and got up and grabbed his beer and my glass of wine..He came over and I sat up and took it..He sat down and pulled me into his arms..

"Thanks" I said shyly..I looked up at him and he gave me a small smile…"Sure" he said..i cuddled into him again and the movie started..It was Texas Chainsaw Massacre. I hated this movie, it scared the shit out of me cuz I grew up in a house like that…

"I don't like this movie Bully" I whispered…"You can drop the Bully" He whispered..I looked up at him confused..He just winked..

"Bubba get your hands off her!" I heard Megan yell we looked over and she was now sitting in between the boys with pillows and blankets all around them..

"What if I don't want to" He sassed back..

"Ill kick your ass" She said..

"Will one of you get your woman" He said

"Nope" they both said together…

After about 2 bottles of wine were done Bully, Devon and Anderson finished about 4 cases of beer things were getting rowdy…

"Devon turn on another moooooovie" A very drunk Megan slurred..

He jumped up and turned on another horror movie..I leaned my head against Bullys shoulder and felt the effects from the wine…I kissed the side of his neck and luckily for me they couldn't really see what we were doing…He turned his head and looked at me…He grabbed one of my hands and brought it over the front of his pants.. He was definitely standing at attention…I looked up and him and he had this pleading lookin on his face…

"I need you..in the worse way evah" He said..I ran my fingers over the front of his shorts making him sigh..

"Don't worry Bul (He gave me a look) Mark…im all yours tonight." I told him..

He smiled and pulled me closer kissing me I felt him shift his weight and he moved so I was leaning back against him and I was between his legs.

"Can you be quiet?" he whispered, I nodded and leaned back against his chest…..He ran his hands over my waist pulling me back closer, He ran his hand across my stomach..He slipped his hand down the front of my undies and I had to bit my lip hard when I felt him play with my clit..

Devon turned up the sound on the movie which I was thankful for…

"Fuck Mark, please don't stop.." I turned and whispered..He ran his finger up and down my slit making me moan softly in his hear..I carefully ground my hips against his hand making his finger slip inside..

"Fuck…. you are sooo ready aren't you" He asked

I nodded and let him start finger fucking me….I bit my lip and he kissed my neck.

"Guys lets finish this movie tomorrow" He said..

"Yea..good idea" Devon said

He got up and threw Megan over his shoulder and they all went back to their room and shut the door…

He moved his hand and pulled me up and into the bedroom…

"Strip baby girl" He said.

"Turn on some music Mark" I said sweetly

He turned on the radio and both of us laughed…The song "Pornstar Dancing" came on which was perfect..I walked over to him and swayed my hips a little and gave him a show he will never forget…I got down to bra and panties before he cut the music…I turned around and looked at him…He had this look of his face that I wasn't able to read…

He walked closer and instinctively I took a step back till my legs hit the bed..he reached out and pushed me back…I fell onto the bed and giggled..

"You are beautiful" He said..

"No.." I said back

"Yes you freakin are!" He said..

He pulled his shirt off and stripped down, He grabbed one of my legs and kissed up right before my bikini line.. He moved back and kissed up the other one…Once he got to my womanhood he looked up and me and winked..

"Tonight im gonna make it so u forget every otha guy you have ever been with…" He said…he licked me threw my undies and I moaned from the sensation. He ran his fingers up and down my slit threw the panties making me whimper in frustration.

"That's mmm a big promise.." I moaned..

"Are you questioning my abilities?" He asked

I shook my head no..He leaned down and kissed right above my panty line..

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look" He said..

He hooked his fingers around the side of my underwear and pulled them down..

"You know I saw you tonight in the crowd" he said, kissing up my thigh..

"mmm is that so?" I said…

"Mhm..you were sitting front row, lookin all sexy" he said…I giggled and he looked up at me…

"It was all for you" I said sweetly..

"I wont lie to ya baby it was hard to focus with you sitting there I wanted to pull you over the guard rail and take u right then and there…" He admitted..I felt my cheeks blush and He ran his fingers over my stomach and under my bra..I moaned and arched under his touch. I felt his tongue against my folds..He reached up and I grabbed his hand kissing his fingers lightly taking them in my mouth..he moaned as I did…he pulled his hand out of my mouth and spread my legs wider ….I felt him suck on my clit while he slipped his fingers inside..I moaned and looked down at him and he was lookin up at me…

"Fuck…Mark that feels soo good baby" I groaned throwing my head back. He traced circles around my clit making me cry out. I reached down and pressed his head closer He ran his tongue up and down making me roll my hips…

"Please mmm" I groaned..

He pulled back and I pulled him up to me…

"Whats wrong" He whispered..

"If you keep that up I'm not going to able to handle much more.." I sighed..

I turned and looked at him..

"Im not a ring rat Mark" I said quietly..

"I nevah said you were" he responded back..He leaned over and kissed my neck.."Im not evah letting you outta my site again..Do you hear me?" He said..I nodded..

"I planned on making you mine before I kissed you in the car earlier" He said..

"oh really?" I said..

"Mhm as soon as D brought you and Megan over tonight I knew I was gonna do whatevah needed to get you to fall for me" He whispered…

"I fell for you a long time ago Mark.." I confessed..

"Then be mine..I need you, I don't want to evah be without you." He said..

"Are you asking or telling" I smirked..

He leaned over and I could see the look of lust in his eyes..

"Im telling you your mine" He said..

He move back and stripped, He moved back over me and leaned down moving between my legs..

"Do you have any idea what I plan on doing to you?" He said kissed my neck..He moved back up the leaned his head against mine with his eyes closed…

"Make me forget about every one else Bully (his eyes shot open) That's right I called you Bully…I want him to make me want him and only him." I whispered.

He bit his lip and nodded…He leaned down and kissed me pushing his tongue into my mouth, I knew I was in for it..I wrapped my arms around his neck and he bit my bottom lip.I pushed him back and he just smirked…

"Are you sure you want this baby" He whispered..I nodded and he kissed me..He grabbed my wrists and held them above my head and thrusted into me making me moan..

"You ok?" he said concerned.

I nodded..He waited till I rolled my hips against him. He started to pick up his pace making both of us moan…

"You are soo tight baby" He groaned in my ear…

"oh god…don't stop" I whispered.

"I don't plan on it baby" he said..He leaned down and bit my neck sucking on it leaving a deep purple hickie…

(Megans POV)

The door slammed and Devon threw me on the bed. I bit my lip and looked up at both of them…

"Lets make a lil best VP.." Devon said..

"And whats that" Kenny said..

"Who ever makes her scream louder gets to keep her as their girl" Devon said..

Both of them looked over and I bit my lip…

They rock paper scissor'ed to see who would go first..and Anderson won..He laughed at Devons face and looked over at me, He stuck out his hand and I got off the bed and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he leaned down and kissed me…I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip and I opened giving him access. He moaned when his tongue went over my tongue ring..He pulled back and smirked..

"That's gonna be my downfall" He whispered..

I smiled..

"I think you should strip for us baby girl" I heard Devon say…I looked over at him and we was sitting in a chair watching us..

"Put on some music then" I said to him..He turned on the radio and the song "Bad Girlfriend" was playing, They both looked at me and I figured I'd give them a show I walked over to where Devon was he licked his lips. I unbuttoned my top and I felt Anderson behind me taking it off..I backed my hips up against his manhood and started swaying my hips back and forth, His grip on my hips got a lot tighter and I could feel his arousal against my ass..I looked back at him and he just winked…I looked at Devon and He had his pants unzipped and his hand was hidden down the front of his boxers…He looked up at me and licked his lips…

"Now now..We have a bet to settle man" I heard Anderson say. I leaned back against him and he unzipped my skirt and it fell to the floor.

"Shit D looked like she wanted something thing to happen" He said turning me around showing D that I was wearing a thong.

"You have such a perfect ass baby doll" Devon whispered. He reached out and grabbed it..

"Hey! Wait ya turn.." Ken said..

He pulled me over to the bed and and unclasped my bra and tossed it at D.

"Lay down baby" Ken whispered…I laid on the bed and Ken stripped down and climbed on the bed and moved my legs apart..He pulled off my thong and kissed my stomach..

"You look beautiful" he whispered..

I bit my lip and looked down at him..He winked and leaned his head closer to my womanhood…I felt his fingers part my lips and he moaned…

"You are soo wet baby" he whispered before rubbing his thumb against my clit..I moaned and squirmed..

"feel good baby?" I heard him say…I nodded. I felt him run his tongue up and down my slit..I looked over and saw Devon watching intently. He bit his lip and I moaned feeling Kenny starting to tongue fuck me.. I ran my hands threw his short hair and rocked my hips against his mouth..

"Oh god..Kenny.." I moaned..

He watched me and it turned me on even more seeing him looking up at me from between my legs..He latched his mouth around my clit and assaulted it with his tongue, I felt that feeling in the pit of my stomach and he worked two fingers in and out…I let out a whimper and he looked at me.

"Don't stop" I whispered..

He flicked his tongue against my clit and I gave out possibly one of the whorish screams I never knew was possible..

Anderson pulled back and smirked..He looked over at Devon who was now down to his boxers. Anderson got up and looked at Devon…He smirked as Devon walked over and looked down at me..

"Watch and learn VP" Devon said.

He looked down at me and took a deep breath..

"You look so fucking sexy" He said.. He knelt on the bed and leaned over me. He leaned down and kissed me..I sucked on his bottom lip. He growled and moved down to my neck…He bit down and sucked leaving a dark hickie..I groaned and rolled my hips against him..He ran his hands down my body and slipped his fingers inside..I reached down but before anything he slammed into me balls deep making me scream out…

"God Damn baby doll" He moaned..He started pounding away, He grabbed my wrists and held them about my head and I started meeting each other his thrusts…

"Alright man you win haha…Jesus im gonna be shocked if Ash and Mark don't come check on her" Anderson laughed..He walked over and and I looked up at him..

"Open up doll" He said I opened my mouth and he slid his dick in..D started playing with my clit making me moan around Andersons cock, He reached down and pulled my hair and started fucking my mouth..He moaned and started picking up his pace..

"Her mouth feel good VP" D moaned..

"That piercing is fucking beautiful" Anderson moaned..I looked up at him and winked. I pulled back and ran it over the head over his cock..He threw back his head and let out a whorish moan..

Devon laughed and slammed into me..I moaned when I felt him start to play with my clit.. I felt Anderson pull out and he slammed back into my mouth making me take his whole shaft down my throat..

"Your gonna take it baby right" Anderson whispered…I nodded and he shot his hot load down my throat..i swallowed everything that man had to give…He pulled out and I looked at D…

"Harder D" I whispered..He looked down at me and smirked he started slamming balls deep harder than I've ever been fucked before..I moaned and pulled him down as he kept up the pace…

"Your soooo fucking tight baby..It feels amazing" He whispered..He sucked on my neck making me moan..I felt my muscles tightening and I knew I was close..After a couple more thrusts he sent me over the edge and I screamed out his name as he did the same emptying himself in me…He collapsed next to me and tried to steady his breathing I looked over and Anderson was passed out on the other bed…Devon got out of the bed and went to the bathroom and got a towel..After both of us cleaned up, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me..

"You are mine now baby doll….All mine" He said…


End file.
